


Monday Mornings

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another Monday morning and Dean has left the milk out on the counter once again, meaning no milk in Cas' coffee. Luckily, there's a way he can make it up to Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been suffering from the worst case of writer's block ever so you'll have to excuse me for like never posting anymore. In other news, since I know that I haven't been posting often and I've felt bad about it, I powered through my writer's block and wrote this in a time span of two days. It's fairly boring but I wrote it because I love anything domestic so even though it's vanilla I hope you guys will still enjoy it! With all that being said, I'm going to shut up now because it's like 1 A.M. and I'm falling asleep. Read away!!

“Dean!” Castiel yelled from downstairs. Dean took a breath and groaned from where he laid in their bed. It was Monday morning and Cas was already up and getting ready for work and Dean knew what that voice meant.

“Coming!” Dean called back as he rolled out of bed, throwing the sheets off of him. He padded down the stairs and passed through their living room and into the kitchen where Cas was rummaging through the fridge. “What am I guilty of this time?” Dean sighed as he leaned his forearms on the island counter. Castiel turned around and crossed his arms, nodding to the milk that sat on the counter.

“Guess.”

Dean cringed and ran a hand through his still mussed hair. Through the four years of marriage that Castiel and Dean had shared and the five that they had been living together, Castiel had found that Dean had a habit of leaving the milk out overnight. Dean had found that even through four years of marriage and five of living together, his little quirk never failed to irritate Castiel _especially_ on Monday mornings when he needed milk for his coffee. And Cas was a nightmare when he didn’t have his coffee.

“Dean, that’s a whole, brand new mind you, quart of milk down the drain,” Castiel scolded. Dean shot him an apologetic look before Cas simply sighed and turned back around to close the fridge. “I swear to God, I don’t know when you’ll learn,” Cas breathed, shaking his head. Dean, thankful that the whole situation hadn’t developed into a full blown shouting match about milk, which it had in the past, just nodded and smiled softly.

“Well, good morning to you too, Cas,” he said, earning an attempted glare that Castiel couldn’t hold when he saw the smile on Dean’s face, so it transformed into a little smile that he tried to hide. Dean smiled even wider and moved from behind the island counter and to the counter that Castiel stood at, slipping his arm around Cas’ waist and placing a kiss on his cheek. “You’re awful at trying to pretend you’re mad at me,” Dean told him as he shifted, moving away from Cas and towards the fridge.

“I am mad at you,” Cas stated stubbornly as he leaned his hip against the counter, waiting for the water to boil. Dean, finding nothing particularly enticing to eat in the fridge, looked over at Cas with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, really?” Dean asked, to which Cas nodded. Dean smirked and closed the fridge, standing straight up. “Anything I can do to undo that?” he continued, walking closer to Cas who tilted his chin up and shook his head again. Dean smirked a little more, knowing exactly what Cas was playing at. “Even if I do the grocery shopping?” Dean went on. Cas squinted as though he was thinking and uncrossed his arms, letting one hang next to him, the other braced on the counter. “I’ll buy more milk,” Dean promised as he placed one hand on Castiel’s waist. The corner of Cas’ lips twitched upwards at the words, yet still his face remained pensive as he hummed a bit in response. “What about if I fix the porch light?” Dean proposed, knowing that the damn thing had needed to be fixed for ages but every time Cas bugged Dean about fixing it, it ended in anything _but_ Dean fixing the porch light. 

Cas gave another contemplative look before murmuring, “You’re getting somewhere.”

Dean pressed his body against Cas’, pressing a kiss to the bolt of his jaw. “That’s good to know,” Dean muttered as he let his lips trail down Cas’ neck, pressing little kisses to the skin there. Cas let out an appreciative noise, causing Dean to travel back up, his lips finding Cas’. The kiss was gentle, sweet and soft as their lips moved together, Dean parting his lips to let Castiel’s tongue into his mouth with a sigh. Dean slipped his other arm around Cas’ waist so that his arms were encircling him. Dean felt Castiel’s hand press gently but firmly on his lower back. Yet, as the kiss grew heated, little noises escaping both of their mouths, his hand slowly moved upwards until it was entangled in Dean’s hair, tugging enough to evoke a pleased moan from Dean, whose hips instinctively thrust forwards, his cock that was already half-hard nuzzling into Cas’ cock that was already growing hard too.

Dean pulled away to breathe, continuing to kiss down Castiel’s neck, nipping tenderly as he listened to Cas’ quickened breaths. “Dean, I can’t, I’m gonna be late for work,” Castiel panted as Dean pressed as close as he could to him, beginning to grind his hips more harshly into Cas’. 

“Gonna take care of the fact that you’re half-hard in the car on the way there?” Dean questioned as he began to loosen Cas’ tie. Cas bit his lip and let his head loll back as he thought it over. Cas pretty much knew that Dean was right, it would be a lot easier to just let Dean take care of the problem and be a little late than be on time and have to take care of the problem himself. Or at least it was preferable. 

The water on the stove began to boil, a high pitched whistling slowly getting louder until Dean finally pulled away from Cas to turn it off before standing a few feet away from Cas and looking him up and down with that little smirk that only Cas knew. “Well? You’re gonna be late for work, you better hurry up,” Dean teased, making Cas smile before surging forwards.

“You asshole,” Castiel grumbled, capturing Dean’s lips in his own. “You’ve gotta make this quick,” he murmured into the kiss. Dean grinned into it.

“Of course,” he muttered back before pulling away, tugging on Cas' arm and leading him quickly up the stairs.

Once the two got to the bedroom, Dean shut the door and grabbed Cas, kissing him like he was dying for it. Castiel matched the eagerness, however, quickly bringing his hands up to his shirt to undo the buttons as Dean worked on his tie. Dean pulled away once Cas had shrugged off his shirt, and began to work on his own shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside as he watched Cas unbuckle his belt. “Now, I'm going to have to get dressed all over again,” Cas grumbled to himself as he toed off his shoes and socks. Dean shrugged and smiled before kicking off his pants and boxers leaving him completely naked.

“It’s worth it though, you've gotta admit,” Dean said to which Cas looked up, his eyes roaming over the tanned skin of Dean's body and settling on the sight of his cock that was now fully hard. Castiel licked his lips and nodded.

“You’re definitely right,” he responded as he kicked off the last of his clothing, sharing one last searing kiss with Dean before hopping up on the bed, Dean following suit.

Cas laid back, one hand cupping the back of Dean’s neck, the other settling on Dean’s waist as Dean straddled him, the two sharing messy kisses all the while. Dean’s cock soon met Cas’, the two slotting together, a jolt of pleasure being thrown up both of their spines in the wake of it, Cas letting out a hitched breath as Dean groaned softly against Castiel’s lips.

Dean ground his hips down in little circles, precome making things easier, Cas slowly coming undone beneath him in the meantime. Cas knew that he would be late for work, and he would have told Dean to hurry things up, but at that point, he was starting to let the whole, ‘Get to work on time,’ thing ebb away, pleasure being the one thing to rule over it. 

Dean kissed down his jaw and neck, careful not to suck any marks into Cas’ neck, knowing that Cas would probably have a hissy about it if he did since he still had to get to work after they were done. Instead, he sucked and nipped all down Castiel’s chest, leaving red marks in his wake. Cas’ hands entangled in Dean’s hair as he gripped hard enough to elicit a moan from Dean, who looked up, catching eye contact with Cas who spread his legs wider and raised his eyebrows in a silent question, to which Dean answered by hastily (and begrudgingly) climbing off of Cas and heading straight for the bedside table.

Castiel sighed and spread his legs a little wider when Dean returned to sit between them, lube in hand. Dean popped open the cap, but not before looking up at Castiel. “You ready?” he asked kindly. Castiel grinned a bit and held back a witty retort, instead simply nodding and shifting a bit where he lay. Dean placed one hand on Cas’ outer thigh, letting it rest there as the other traveled downwards, past Castiel’s dick, then past his balls until one finger slid over his perineum and to his hole. Castiel shivered in anticipation as Dean’s finger drew soothing circles over the tense ring of muscle. Castiel slowly relaxed into it, feeling Dean’s finger press into what felt like the first knuckle. Soon enough, however, the entirety of Dean’s finger was pressed into Castiel and Castiel was biting his lip as it slid in and out of him.

Dean kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin of Castiel’s inner thigh before he poked his head up to look at Cas. “Second one?” he asked, to which Cas’ nodded vigorously. Dean slowly slipped in a second finger, fucking both of his fingers in and out of Cas before he hooked them in just the right way causing Cas to curse loudly, clenching around Dean’s fingers. “Right there?” Dean questioned, even though he obviously knew the answer.

“Fuck, yes,” Castiel responded as Dean kept stroking over Castiel’s prostate, interspersing that with fucking his fingers in and out at a quick pace. Dean could hear Cas’ breathing quicken and he could see his hands clenching the sheets. “Third,” Castiel simply breathed out. Dean definitely did not argue as he added a third finger, waiting until Castiel was letting loose moans and panting Dean’s name before he heard the moans and pants transform into plea’s that Dean couldn’t resist. 

Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas mewled at the loss, looking up and feeling anticipation rush through him when he was met with the sight of Dean’s eyes holding that little twinkle that they always held before he fucked Cas. Dean was met with the sight that he always recognized as the classic, ‘Fuck me,’ look that Castiel was so good at mastering with those big blue eyes. “Well?” Cas breathed out when there was a pause between the two. Dean smirked and grabbed the lube, coating his cock in a thin layer of it before positioning himself against Cas. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and tugged impatiently, the head of Dean’s cock slipping into him.

Dean raised his eyebrows and smoothed his hands down Castiel’s thighs. “Needy this morning?” Dean teased to which Castiel rolled his eyes.

“No, I just, ah, don’t, fuck, want to be late for work,” Cas managed as Dean sank into him until their bodies were flush together. Both of them took a moment to breathe, and Castiel took a moment to appreciate the fullness that he felt and the warmth that Dean offered. Dean took a moment to appreciate the heat that he was sheathed in, and the way Cas looked, his body flushed a pretty pink, his chest rising and falling, his eyelashes standing out so perfectly against pale skin. Dean shifted before opening his mouth.

“Hate to break it to you, babe, but you’re already late,” Dean informed Cas who moaned as Dean pulled nearly all the way out, thrusted back in, and then began moving his hips in little circles.

“Well, I, unh, don’t want to, fuck, Dean, don’t want to be any later than I, ah, have to,” Castiel grit out, reaching out for Dean who leaned down, beginning to thrust his hips in a fairly quick rhythm. Cas grasped at his shoulders whilst Dean mouthed at his neck.

“I’ll make things quick then,” Dean murmured into his skin, angling his thrusts in just the right way so that Cas was digging his nails into Dean’s skin.

“Dean, oh, fuck, right there, Dean,” Cas groaned, his legs tightening around Dean’s waist. Dean grinned into Cas’ skin, bracing his hands on the headboard behind Cas. He kissed down Cas’ neck, nipping at his collarbone. He could feel the heat of Cas’ body against his own and beneath Cas’ moans, which were fairly loud because Cas was a screamer during sex, he could hear the sound of slapping of skin against skin and the sound of the headboard banging against the wall. The sounds fueled Dean to thrust only harder, Cas’ moans growing even louder. 

Dean caught Cas up in a messy kiss, swallowing all the little noises that were making their way up and out of his throat and groaning into his mouth, bringing one hand down to cup the side of Cas’ face. “Fuck, Dean,” Cas panted into Dean’s open mouth. Dean moaned softly in response, taking Cas’ lower lip between his teeth and nibbling on it. He let it go, pressing one last kiss to Castiel’s lips, a kiss that Cas chased, letting out a noise of disapproval once it was gone. 

“Harder,” Cas groaned, feeling himself growing closer to the edge of his orgasm. He could feel heat rushing throughout his body, pooling in his stomach, threatening to burst at any moment. Dean could tell it too just by the way Cas’ hands were starting to paw at his back and his hips were starting to push greedily into Dean’s. Dean couldn’t deny Cas a thing, however, so he paused, shifting his position so that he had more traction before giving it all he had, thrusting into Cas as hard as he possibly could, all the while hitting that sweet spot inside of Cas that was driving Cas crazy.

Dean was close too, he could feel it in the base of his spine, a heat that fanned out throughout the rest of his body. His thighs were starting to tremble from the position he was in and the rest of his body felt like he was on fire. And soon enough, that fire burst when Cas’ eyes that had been shut with his brow furrowed, flew open, his mouth slack-jawed as he came with a hoarse shout, clenching around Dean who groaned, coming only a few thrusts later, burying himself deep inside of Cas as he did so.

Castiel let his legs fall open to his sides as he panted, feeling hot come pulse inside of him before Dean pulled out and collapsed next to Cas. The two simply laid there for a moment, catching their breaths and letting their heart rates return to nearly normal before speaking. “Still mad that I left the milk out?” Dean teased, looking over at Cas with a smirk. Cas grinned back and shook his head.

“Not in the slightest,” he responded. Castiel let out a breath of air before sitting up. “Hand me some tissues, will you?” Cas asked, eyeing the mess of come on his stomach. Dean reached over to their bedside table and grabbed a few from the box before handing them to Cas who wiped the come off of himself before getting up and throwing the tissues away. Dean simply sighed and laid on the bed watching Cas asses the pools of fabric that they had left on the floor.

“No after-sex cuddles then?” Dean half stated, half questioned. He knew that Cas had to get to work, but still it was nice to dream. Sure enough, Cas sighed and shook his head as he pulled up his boxers and his slacks, looking around for his belt.

“I’m sorry to fuck then run but I really have to get to work, Dean,” Castiel told Dean. Dean sighed and rolled out of bed, walking up to Cas. 

“At least give me a kiss then,” Dean said to which Cas smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

“I’ll make up for the cuddles when I get home,” Cas continued as he began buttoning up his shirt. “Promise.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Dean responded as he found his boxers and pants and stepped into them. 

“Maybe I’ll bring home some pie too,” Cas said with a little grin as he finished tying his tie. Dean looked over at him and smiled back.

“Apple?”

“Wouldn’t dream of any other kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's that. I hope that you guys liked this fic and feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought!! As always, here's [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) where you can reach me at any time!! So, thank you all for reading and have a wonderful day / night!! :)


End file.
